Unpredictable
by Natsu no Sakura
Summary: UPDATE! Sebuah permintaan dari kakak kelas membuat empat shounen Raimon kita mati-matian berlatih musik! Siapa senior itu, ya? Warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

Ohayou... konnichiwa... konbawa... #kepanjangan #disectumsempra

Ehehe, aku author baru (selama ini jadi silent reader) di kedua fandom yang kujadikan titik awal menulisku. Eeer... sebenarnya nggak baru-baru amat. Dulu, aku pernah menulis FF Naruto berjudul Sekolah Kehidupan (yang dihapus dengan indahnya karena nggak ada ide lagi -_-"). Oke, singkatnya, ini fic pertamaku di fandom IE dan fic kedua di fandom Naruto. Oke, ayo mulai ^^

**Unpredictable**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto milik Kishimoto-sensei, IE punya Level-5, dan hal-hal lain yang punya _copyright _di sini milik pemiliknya masing-masing. Fic ini? Punya Saku! #lah

**WARNING: OOC, gaje, semi-AU, ninjutsu dan hissatsu akan ada di chap-chap selanjutnya, rating BISA naik. Dan sekali lagi, ini GAJE. #dimakan**

**Untuk teman-temanku di Rextruno (7-1). Thanks buat ide-ide (yang kalian datangkan secara tidak sengaja) dan kegajean kalian yang sudah mewarnai hari-hariku. Dan aku pinjam nama grup kalian buat judul fic ini, ya? #dibakar  
><strong>

**T**o the story,** minna! *?***

Seorang pemuda cerulean dengan kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam—dan sebuah jas hijau tua yang masih ada di genggamannya—berjalan cepat menuruni tangga rumahnya, lalu mendekati meja makan yang terisi dengan sebuah piring berisi dua roti bakar isi cokelat keju dan sebuah kertas kecil. Perlahan, Namikaze Naruto—nama si cerulean satu ini—membuka lembaran itu. '_…Ooh, jadi Kurenai-san sudah mau melahirkan ya. Oke, tak apa-apa. Berangkaaaat!'_

Naruto pun keluar dari rumahnya, lalu mengunci pintu dan berjalan menuju sekolah barunya, Nippon Gakuen. Ya, ini adalah hari pertamanya di SMP, dan—ini sudah sangat jelas—Naruto sangat bersemangat untuk masuk sekolah barunya. Maklumi saja, tanpa kejadian seperti ini saja, semangatnya sangat tinggi, apa lagi dengan peristiwa macam ini! Mungkin, semangatnya sudah berpuluh kali lipat dari semula. Dan karena terlalu semangat—SRAK! Gubrak!

"Ittai…." Naruto berusaha berdiri. Dengan kadar semangatnya yang tinggi, ia hanya bisa berkonsentrasi pada bayangannya tentang apa-yang-akan-terjadi-di-hari-ini, yang berakhir dengan ia tersandung sebuah batu besar dan jatuh, lengkap dengan slow motion dan background Gakupo dan Rin yang sedang menyanyikan _Cantarella_ *?*. "Haah! Sudahlah, aku harus cepat sampai! Ganbatte, Naru!" gumamnya, lebih ditujukan untuk diri sendiri. Lalu, dengan keceriaannya yang biasa (dan dengan sebuah rasa sakit di kaki kanannya), ia menggerakkan kedua kakinya menuju ke halte bus sambil menyapa siapa pun yang ia kenal. Tanpa makan waktu lama, ia sudah sampai di halte tersebut. Situasinya cukup ramai, mengingat ini adalah halte paling strategis di daerah mereka. Tiba-tiba, kedua mata Naruto menangkap seorang gadis berambut pink dengan seifuku putih-hijau tua. Ia mengenalnya. Haruno Sakura, teman seangkatannya di SD dulu—International Konoha Elementary School, atau IKES. Anak yang lulus dengan nilai terbaik di antara seluruh murid di angkatannya. Dengan riang, pemuda cerulean satu ini pun berseru, "Sakura-chaaaan!"

"Ah?" Gadis itu menoleh. Begitu mata emeraldnya memandang ke arah Naruto, ia balas berseru, "Narutooo! Ayo ke sini, cepat!" yang ditanggapi dengan sebuah cengiran dan suara langkah-langkah kaki yang menandakan Naruto sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hei—ohayou, Naruto! Kau mau ke sekolah?" Sakura bertanya sambil membetulkan dasinya. Naruto hanya mengangguk, masih dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Begitu, ya! Kamu masuk di mana?"

"Ah? Aku di Nippon Gakuen, Sakura-chan!" jawab Naruto.

"Nippon Gakuen, ya…EEEH? Ni-Nippon Gakuen? Serius?" Sakura tersentak mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa, Sakura-chan?" Naruto bertanya heran. Sakura makin terbelalak. "Serius? A-aku juga di sana! Hehehe, tak kusangka!"

"Sama lho, Sakura-chan. Aku hanya tahu Sumaru, Suigetsu, dan Hokuto akan masuk NG juga. Tapi, menurutku akan lebih banyak lagi teman-teman kita di IKES yang lanjut di Nippon Gakuen. Hei, bukannya kau dapat beasiswa ke Inggris, ya?" sahut Naruto, diakhiri dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Itu, ya—aku tidak menerimanya, hehehe. Aku merasa belum waktunya aku pergi ke luar negeri sendirian," Sakura tertawa kecil. "Sasuke-kun kira-kira melanjutkan di mana, ya?" gumamnya agak keras. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Teme? Dia juga di NG, lho. Aku berharap tidak akan bertengkar lagi dengannya—aku malas juga terus-terusan ribut dengannya," ujarnya sambil membetulkan ransel hitamnya. Mereka pun bercakap-cakap hingga sebuah bus berwarna hijau dengan nomor 06 yang terlukis di sisi kanan-kiri dan bagian atas jendela mobil berhenti di halte itu.

**~unpredictable~**

Sementara itu, di depan Nippon Gakuen, terlihat sesosok anak laki-laki dengan rambut teal, mata cokelat madu dan seragam NG—kemeja putih, celana panjang hitam dan jas hijau tua—berdiri dengan agak canggung di depan sekolah itu. Maklum, ini hari pertama bagi seorang Kazemaru Ichirouta, nama sosok teal itu, untuk memasuki bangku SMP. Meski hanya sedikit, ia berharap ia akan bertemu seseorang yang ia kenal di sini. Dan kemungkinan itu menurutnya cukup besar, dibuktikan dengan—

"Hee—Kazemaru! Kamu masuk sini?" seorang anak dengan rambut perak yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakangnya. Di sebelahnya, ada seorang anak berambut merah muda keabu-abuan yang mirip dengannya. Ichirouta tersenyum kecil—harapannya terwujud. Fubuki Shirou dan Fubuki Atsuya, dua temannya di SD dulu.

"Hmm. Kalian dapat kelas di mana?" Ichirouta bertanya balik pada kedua anak kembar itu. Atsuya, adik kembar dari Shirou—anak yang tadi menyapanya—hanya menyeringai dan berujar, "7-V. Kau sendiri, Kazemaru?"

"Sama! Ahaha, sepertinya hari pertamaku sudah terlihat menyenangkan," Ichirouta menyahut dengan senyuman senang. "Eeerr…yang lainnya masuk di SMP lain semua, ya?" sambungnya, agak heran.

"Tidak juga. Aku dengar Sakuma, Kidou, Endou, Tachimukai dan Goenji juga masuk sini. Aki-san, Fuyuka, Yagami-san, Natsumi dan Otonashi juga…." Shirou menjawab pertanyaan Ichirouta. Anehnya, saat mendengar kata-kata kakaknya, pipi Atsuya terlihat agak memerah. Ada apa, ya?

"Bagus, d—EEHHH? Ma-Mamoru masuk sini jugaaa?" Ichirouta tersentak. "Masa, sih? Aku dengar ia mau pindah ke Fukuoka."

"Ohayou, minna! Hehe, awalnya sih, begitu," seorang anak laki-laki berambut cokelat hangat yang sebaya dengan Ichirouta, Shirou dan Atsuya, juga dengan seragam Nippon Gakuen tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Atsuya. "Tapi, akhirnya aku tinggal bersama Jii-chan di sini, sementara orangtuaku di Fukuoka…."

"…KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILAAANG!" Ichirouta membiarkan ke-OOC-annya keluar di pagi itu, seiring dengan gerakan tangannya yang mengarah ke kepala Mamoru. Sudah jelas, untuk mengacak-acak rambut cokelat sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Ahahaa, ampun Ichi!" seru Mamoru sambil tertawa-tawa. Sedangkan Ichirouta, ia malah terus mengacak-acak rambut cokelat sahabat kecilnya itu tanpa ampun. Membuat headband oranye Mamoru terlepas dan jatuh ke tanah. "Sudah, ah! Hehehe," ujar Ichirouta ketika akhirnya ia puas menjahili teman kecilnya itu.

"Ohayou—kalian ini, pagi-pagi sudah menggila," sesosok pemuda dread muncul di depan mereka. Dengan seragam yang sama dan goggle yang menutupi matanya, kita bisa mengetahui bahwa dia adalah….

"Kidou! Ternyata kamu di sini jugaaa!" Mamoru berseru-seru sendiri begitu ia menemukan Yuuto—nama pemuda dread itu—yang ternyata sudah ada di belakang mereka, bersama tiga sosok lain. Seorang dengan rambut hijau pupus dan mata cokelat kemerahan yang menyala. Satu orang berambut seperti—ehm…bawang putih? Ah, lupakan saja—dan mata onyx. Dan yang seorang lagi, anak laki-laki berambut cokelat keemasan dengan mata biru kehitaman.

"Sakuma! Goenji! Tachimukai!" seru Mamoru senang. Tiga temannya yang lain semasa di SD pun ada di sini, saudara-saudara!

"Kau akan lebih kaget jika membaca daftar seleksi murid baru. Dari 120 orang, sekitar 40 orang berasal dari Raimon. Yaah, ada SD lain yang lebih mendominasi sih, IKES. Tapi tak apa-apa, itu saja sudah banyak," pemuda yang dipanggil Sakuma itu menyahut sambil tertawa kecil.

"Itu sih, wajar. Hanya ada empat sekolah dasar di sekitar sini. IKES, sekolah kita dulu, Vocaloid Academy dan BES. Karena BES itu terus berlanjut sampai kelas dua belas, jadi hanya ada tiga kemungkinan sekolah yang mendaftar ke sini," tanggap Yuuto, melengkapi penjelasan Jirou tadi.

"Oke, ayo kita masuk! Eh—aku lupa, kalian kelasnya di mana?" tanya Mamoru.

"7-V," ujar semuanya. Nyaris, kecuali Jirou. "Nee, kau di mana, Sakuma?"

"7-A. Hehehe~"

"Yah, tidak apa-apa, deh. Kita bisa bersama saja sudah cukup menyenangkan," ujar Ichirouta sambil membetulkan tas hitamnya. "Masuk, yuk. Aku sudah penasaran kelas kita ada di mana. Aku yakin kalian juga penasaran."

_**~unpredictable~**_

"EEEHH? Kakashi-niichan juga di sini?" Naruto terlihat kaget mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Yah, baru saja Sakura memberitahu bahwa kakak sepupunya sekaligus tetangganya, Hatake Kakashi, bersekolah di Nippon Gakuen.

"Hehe, iya! Asyik deh, ada Kakashi-niichan. Yah, paling tidak ada yang memandu selama masa-masa pertama di SMP," balas Sakura yang terlihat sedang mencoba mencari loker yang sesuai dengan nomor kunci yang diberikan padanya. "Eerr—23…23…ah!"

"Ini lokermu, Sakura-chan? Aku nomor 4, di ujung sana," beritahu Naruto. "Teme—aku belum tahu. Katanya di dekat Shikamaru, tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu punyanya yang mana," lanjutnya.

"Hei, punyaku di sini."

"SHIKA!" seru Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan begitu sosok berambut nanas itu terlihat di depan mata mereka. Terlihat sosoknya sedang membereskan buku-bukunya ke dalam loker bercat hijau tua itu. "Wah—kebetulan sekali kita bertemu lagi! Ahaha," Naruto tertawa dengan gaya khasnya. Shikamaru hanya menghela napas, tapi kemudian pemuda jenius itu tersenyum tipis. Khas Shikamaru. "Begitulah. Aku tak tahu bagaimana bisa terjadi seperti ini, terlalu merepotkan untuk dipikirkan," ujarnya enteng.

"Kau ini—ada-ada saja," Sakura agak geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan teman masa SD-nya itu. Ia memang dikenal jenius, tapi, yah—sifat pemalas dan tak mau repotnya itu nyaris tak pernah hilang. Sejak awal Sakura mengenalnya—sejak SD—hingga sekarang, sifat itu memang masih sangat lekat dengan Shikamaru.

"Yah, begitulah. Kalian di 7-V, kan?" tanya Shikamaru singkat.

"Ya! Teme, Hinata-chan, Neji dan Kiba juga, lho!" balas Naruto dengan senyuman lima jarinya. Shikamaru hanya tertawa kecil. "Kau ini…selalu saja begitu. Hei, ayo masuk. Aku ingin tahu siapa saja teman-teman sekelas kita yang lain. Nee?"

"Osh!" kata Naruto, setengah berseru sambil beranjak ke kelas mereka. Sakura dan Shikamaru hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu mereka pun berjalan mengikuti Naruto. Begitu tangan Naruto meraih dan membuka pintu kelas, ia lebih kaget lagi karena….

"Sai! Ino! Tenten! Amaru! Gaara!" serunya senang begitu ia menangkap lima orang yang sangat akrab di matanya, sedang berkumpul di meja guru. Teman-teman lainnya dari IKES, meski mereka saling berbeda kelas. Tapi di antara mereka, ada tiga sosok lain yang belum ia kenal. Seorang berambut merah dengan mata emerald—warna-warna yang sama dengan Gaara, tapi dalam nada warna yang berbeda—dan dua lagi sama-sama bermata cokelat dengan warna rambut berbeda—seorang berambut cokelat hangat dan seorang lagi berambut teal.

"Oi! Naru! Sakura-chan! Shikamaru!" Tenten berseru senang. "Asyik, nih. Teman-temanku banyak yang di sini."

"Ya—aku juga tak menyangka kau di sini. Sasuke juga di sini lho, kau yakin tak akan bertengkar dengannya?" goda Gaara yang mengeluarkan ke-OOC-annya di sini.

"GAA!" Naruto mendaratkan jitakannya pada dahi pemuda Ai itu. Gaara tetap tenang, tapi ada sebuah cengiran kecil di wajahnya yang biasanya stoic. Lalu, Naruto pun menoleh pada tiga-orang-yang-belum-ia-kenal tadi. "Emm—kalian teman sekelas kami, ya? Perkenalkan, aku Naruto. Namikaze Naruto—yoroshiku nee!"

"Hee, Namikaze-kun, ya? Aku Kiyama Hiroto, yoroshiku desu."

"Kazemaru Ichirouta. Yoroshiku onegaimasu!"

"Namaku Endou Mamoru—yoroshiku desu, Namikaze!"

"Ah—umm, panggil saja Naruto. Aku tidak biasa, ehehe," Naruto menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya, ciri khas Naruto kalau sedang agak canggung.

"Ya sudah, panggil saja aku Mamoru," balas Mamoru ceria.

"Hei, Endou-kun, kalian mirip, lho. Sifat kalian dan suara kalian itu yang menurutku mirip," cetus Hiroto, yang langsung diiyakan seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Naruto. "Iya, kalian mirip lho, Naruto. Oh ya, Nara Shikamaru desu. Yoroshiku."

"Aku Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Yoroshiku onegaimasu!" sambung Sakura dengan senyum khasnya yang selalu melelehkan hati seorang Namikaze Naruto yang sekarang sudah tersenyum-senyum dengan fox-grin khasnya dengan wajah yang agak memerah. Hiroto memandangi Naruto, kemudian menyeringai tipis. "Hee, Naruto, bilang saja kau suka pada Sa—"

"NGGAK KOK! NGGAK!" Naruto berteriak dengan hebohnya menanggapi kata-kata Hiroto yang sangat 'dalam'. Membuat mayoritas o di kelas itu tercengo-cengo dengan adegan ini. Shikamaru hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. _'Bohong tuh. Aku sudah tahu soal perasaanmu ke Sakura, lho… mendokusei….'_

"Ohayou—HEE?" sesosok pemuda dread memasuki ruangan, dan ia hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria melihat apa yang terjadi di sana. "Endou, Kazemaru, Hiroto, ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kok—hahaha," Hiroto tertawa kecil, masih memandangi Naruto yang diledek secara konstan dan konsisten *?* oleh teman-temannya di TKP.

"Hei, ada yang datang lagi, tuh!" Naruto berseru, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian semua temannya dari kejadian tadi. Dan dengan indahnya, itu berhasil. Siswa-siswi itu pun mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah Yuuto yang baru muncul.

"Hee—ada lagi, ya!"

"Wah, Naruto benar! Namaku Sai, alumni IKES! Namamu siapa?"

"Aku Kidou Yuuto. Yoroshiku, Sai." Jawaban Yuuto itu dibalas dengan rentetan perkenalan dari teman-teman barunya. Siswa-siswi lain mulai berdatangan dan ikut bergabung dengan mereka, bahkan ada juga yang datang dari kelas lain dan berpartisipasi meramaikan suasana. Membuat seorang pemuda hijau pupus yang baru saja akan bergabung dengan 'kerusuhan' ini bergumam,

"Teman-teman baru, sekolah baru dan lembaran baru. Kehidupan ini benar-benar tak bisa ditebak, ya. Dan segalanya berjalan cepat sekali…."

Tentu saja ini baru permulaan dari serentetan kisah yang akan dikenang oleh semua yang mengalaminya. Dan masih ada sejuta kata, seuntaian hari yang harus dilalui dan ratusan kisah yang masih harus diurai. Masih ada tangis, tawa dan canda yang belum terekspresikan—

—dan (mungkin) masih ada petualangan dan cerita yang belum terukir….

**~unpredictable~**

Ya, beginilah gajenya. *?*  
>Oke, dengan ini Unpredictable chapter 1 selesai! Hehe... review, nee? Onegai~<p> 


	2. Permintaan

Minna! Update nih~! Hehe... mumpung lagi libur, kutulis dulu chapter 2 fic ini. Soalnya, kalau sekolah, aku sering nggak ada waktu dan lupa update! Hrr... ya sudahlah, ayo ke chapter dua!

**Unpredictable**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto milik Kishimoto-sensei, IE punya Level-5, dan hal-hal lain yang punya _copyright _di sini milik pemiliknya masing-masing. Fic ini? Punya Saku! #lah

**WARNING: OOC, gaje, semi-AU, typo, chara K-ON! yang sekedar lewat, ninjutsu dan hissatsu akan ada di chap-chap selanjutnya, rating bisa saja naik. Dan fic ini memang gaje, karena aku ahli dalam segala hal gaje! #dilemparbata**

**Untuk teman-temanku di 7-1. Thanks buat ide-ide (yang kalian datangkan secara tidak sengaja) dan kegajean kalian yang sudah mewarnai hari-hariku. Dan aku pinjam nama grup kalian buat judul fic ini, ya? #dibakar  
><strong>

**Cerita dataaaaang! *?***

Hari ketiga MOS. Dapat kita lihat, Mamoru, Ichirouta, Gaara dan Naruto berjalan pulang bersama. Jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kiri Gaara menunjukkan pukul 11.30. Ya, hari ini MOS memang selesai cukup cepat, dan ini berarti—rumah mereka semua akan ada dalam krik-krik-mode-on. "Hei, Gaara, Naruto?"

"Ada apa, Ichirouta?" Naruto menoleh ke arah suara. Ichirouta memandangi alumni IKES itu, lalu bertanya, "Kau kenal Hanabi? Kazuhita Hanabi, sekarang kelas enam?"

"Hanabi? Kenal! Anak 6-2 yang ikut ansambel dan _math club_ kan? Kalian juga mengenalnya ya, Mamoru, Ichirouta?"

"Kenal! Ichirouta itu kakak sepupunya!" balas Mamoru sambil tersenyum senang. "Wahaa, tak kusangkaaaa! Ehehehe~"

"Hoo… kalau begitu, kalian kenal juga putrinya Kiyoteru-sensei, guru matematika kita? Kiyoteru Yuki kalau tidak salah," Naruto bertanya lagi. "Kiyoteru-sensei itu teman masa kecil ayahnya Gaara, sampai sekarang beliau berdua masih akrab."

"Yuki? Ya, aku tahu kok. Ia sering main ke rumahku dan mengerjakan PR bersama Hanabi-chan waktu kelas lima dulu. Sekarang mereka berbeda kelas, jadi jarang dapat PR yang sama," tutur Ichirouta. Tiba-tiba, Mamoru pun berseru, "Yosh! Dari pada bosan di rumah, kita main ke rumah Ichirouta yuk! Orangtuamu tidak ada di rumah, kan?"

Ichirouta agak kaget mendengarnya, tapi ia hanya membalas, "Boleh. Ayahku tugas ke Okinawa, Hanabi-chan pulang jam 12 nanti. Ayo!"

"Hahaa, boleh tuuh! Tou-san juga kerja, Kaa-san—Kaa-san di rumah, sih. Tapi nggak apa-apa aku main dulu. Konohamaru juga pasti belum pulang, hari ini katanya ada rapat kelas buat festival minggu depan."

"Sama, Naru—Temari-nee dan Kankurou-nii masih ada urusan OSIS. Ya sudah, kita ke tempatnya Ichirouta. Tapi… tidak apa-apa nih? Kita baru kenal kalian tiga hari, tapi sudah merepotkan begini…." Gaara menyahut terakhir. Ichirouta hanya tersenyum kecil. "Daijoubou. Dari pada rumahku diserang krik-krik tingkat tinggi, lebih baik dibuat ramai sekalian—eeh? Itu Goenji, kan? Itu—itu Kidou? Shikamaru?"

"Kazemaru, matte!"

"Doushite, Kidou, Goenji, Shikamaru?"

"Kau lupa, ya? Bass-ku kemarin tertinggal di rumahmu. Aku mau mengambilnya, takut kelupaaan," Yuuto berujar sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah, dengan Shikamaru dan Shuuya yang mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Sou nanda—tapi kenapa Shikamaru dan Shuuya ikut?" Naruto bertanya bingung.

"Tadinya mau ke tempatku—tapi ternyata kunci rumahnya dibawa Haruna-chan. Ia langsung pergi belanja sepulang sekolah. Yah, jadi aku harus menunggu sampai jam—jam satu, mungkin?"

Naruto, Gaara, Ichirouta dan Mamoru berpandangan. Lalu, sebuah suara kompak dari keempat sahabat baru itu pun terlontar, "Ikut kita saja!"

**~unpredictable~**

"Tadaima…." Ichirouta membuka pintu depan rumahnya, perlahan. Disusul dengan masuknya enam sosok di belakangnya. "Permisi~!"

"Hee? Okaeri, Ichirouta-nii! Bawa teman, ya?" seorang gadis, masih mengenakan seragam IKES, terlihat di ruang keluarga rumah itu. Tasnya masih tersangkut di bahunya. Tak salah lagi, itu Hanabi.

"Begitulah—mungkin ada yang kamu kenal selain Mamoru, Kidou dan Goenji. Hee, kenapa kamu pulang cepat?" tanya Ichirouta, lali ia mempersilakan keenam temannya untuk duduk di ruang tamu. Yang ditanya hanya cengengesan, lalu menjawab, "Memang hari ini pulang cepat, kali. Memang Ichi-nii bawa siapa saja?"

"Lihat saja."

"Eh? Naruto-senpai, Gaara-senpai, Shikamaru-senpai! Ini sih bukan 'mungkin' lagi! Ahaha, ternyata pada masuk NG juga, ya? Aku masih ingat saat Gaara-senpai dikerja—"

"Aib itu!" Gaara berseru dengan OOCnya, dan Hanabi hanya bisa tertawa melihat tanggapan mantan kakak kelasnya itu. Yuuto menepuk bahu Ichirouta, lalu bertanya, "Mereka… saling kenal?"

"Begitulah—Hanabi mantan adik kelasnya mereka. Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku hanya kaget."

"Aku buatkan minuman dulu ya, minna-san! Tunggu sebentar, oke?" Hanabi berujar dengan ceria. Lalu, gadis 10 tahun itu pun masuk ke dapur rumah sederhana itu. Tak lama kemudian, ia muncul lagi dengan sebuah nampan berisi tujuh gelas berisi teh. Kebetulan, di meja ruang tamu, sudah ada dua stoples berisi kue kering. Hanabi pun ikut duduk setelah meletakkan minuman-minuman itu. "Ayo, dimakan saja, ehehe—"

"Arigatou, Hanabi!" Naruto tertawa sambil menggaruk pelan bagian belakang kepalanya. "Jadi merepotkan, nih," sambung Shikamaru.

"Tidak apa-apa, lah—eh, bass-nya Kidou-san ketinggalan, ya? Ambil di kamarnya Ichi-nii, aku tidak tahu disimpan di mana sama Ichi-nii. Hehehehe," Hanabi menyahut sambil tersenyum riang. Ia tak canggung berhadapan dengan Naruto dkk—maklumi saja, ia mantan adik kelas mereka. "Eeer… permisi?"

"Gomen na, aku dipanggil teman-teman, sebentar ya—heei, Yuki, Azusa, Ui-chan, … doushite?" Hanabi berjalan keluar, dan mendapati tiga gadis sebayanya, dua di antara mereka membawa gitar dan satunya lagi membawa harmonika.

"Ayo, kita pasti sudah ditunggu Yui-senpai—eh, ada tamu ya? Maaf mengganggu…." salah satu di antara mereka, anak perempuan berambut hitam panjang yang diikat dua dengan mata cokelat cerah berbicara.

"I-iya, Azusa, tapi tak apa-apa, kok. Aku izin dulu," balas Hanabi, lalu ia masuk ke rumahnya lagi. Di dalam, Mamoru dkk. terlihat penasaran tentang apa yang dibicarakan Hanabi dan temannya tadi.

"Minna-san, gomen! Aku lupa, aku ditunggu Yui-senpai di rumahnya! Katanya ada latihan musik_, _meski aku yakin sampai di sana belum semuanya siap. Gomenasai!"

"Hee, daijoubou, Hanabi-chan. Sudah, berangkat saja. Hati-hati, ya!"

"E-eeh? Yakin nih, tidak apa-apa?" sahut Hanabi, masih agak merasa tidak enak.

"Sudahlah, berangkat saja. Kasihan tuh, teman-temanmu menunggu," balas Ichirouta sambil tertawa kecil. Hanabi pun berterima kasih, mohon diri dan melesat untuk mengambil tas gitar yang kita kenali sebagai tas gitar yang tadi pagi dibawa Ichirouta—mereka seringkali saling meminjam keperluan sekolah atau benda-benda yang bukan barang pribadi, dengan kata lain Ichirouta sering meminjam biola Hanabi dan sebaliknya.

"Minna-san, aku pergi dulu ya!"

"Ha'i! Hati-hati, ya!" Mamoru berseru balik, sementara Hanabi hanya membalas, "Oke, Mamoru-san!" sambil berlari menyusul ketiga temannya yang sudah meninggalkan gadis bermata biru langit itu dengan sukses.

"Wah, aku malah kenal mereka semua. Anak IKES juga. Nakano Azusa dan Hirasawa Ui, nee?" cetus Naruto, tangannya meletakkan gelas berisi teh yang sudah berkurang hingga separuhnya itu. Ichirouta, Mamoru, Yuuto dan Shuuya hanya bisa cengo melihat pemuda pirang itu. Shikamaru hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan berujar, "Yah, dia kenal hampir seluruh adik kelas di tingkat empat sampai enam, kita saja tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa hafal nama mereka semua."

Double shock. #sumpahapabanget

**~unpredictable~**

"Mayonaka no, uta ga sakenda, boku hontou wa, hitori ga kirai da! Daikirai da, hitoribocchi de! Ikiteyukete, shimau nante koto—gaaah! Susah juga, nih," Ichirouta menggigit bibirnya, masih sambil menyandang gitarnya. Yah, maklum saja, ia harus memainkan gitarnya sambil bernyanyi, dan ini adalah salah satu hal tersulit untuknya. Apa lagi ia _lead guitarist _pula—semakin sulit, kan? Sabar, ya. *ditendang*

"Hahaha—ganbatte, Ichi," Mamoru tertawa sambil memutar-mutar sepasang stik drum di tangannya. Ia sedang menggunakan beberapa buku yang dianggap drum. Yuuto yang masih menyandang bassnya dan Shuuya yang masih menyandang gitarnya hanya tertawa-tawa. Naruto, Shikamaru dan Gaara pun menonton dengan riangnya—yah, tak sepenuhnya menonton, karena Shikamaru membantu mereka dengan memainkan piano yang berdiri di sudut lain ruangan itu, sementara Naruto dan Gaara-lah para penonton setia di sini. "Tu, wa, ga, pat!"

"Mayonaka no, uta ga sakenda, boku hontou wa, ano hi kara zutto…." Shuuya mulai bernyanyi. Disusul dengan suara musik yang bertebaran *?* di ruangan itu. Oh ya, apa kalian tahu kenapa mereka latihan band begini?

**~unpredictable~**

_Ichirouta menelan ludahnya. Aduh, tadi pagi ia sudah memperingatkan Mamoru, mereka akan dijahili dalam MOS! "Dan ia masih tidak percaya, sampai sekarang juga? Ugh…." Mau tahu apa yang terjadi di sini—dengan Ichirouta, Mamoru, Shuuya, Sasuke, Gaara dan Naruto yang dideretkan *?* begini?_

"_Jadi, yang tadi saya panggil, silakan ambil undian di sini!" seorang kakak kelas berseru. Keenam siswa baru ini saling bertukar pandangan—seperti saling meminta persetujuan, lalu mengangguk dan 'mengirim' satu orang untuk maju. Sasuke. Kenapa harus si pantat ayam *plak!* nan keren ini? Oke, aku tahu ini tidak teruji secara klinis, tapi ini informasi yang didapatkan dari duo jinchuuriki—eh, maksudnya duo IKES kita: Sasuke. Dapat. Membawa. Hoki. Dalam kata lain, tangannya Sasuke mungkin bisa menguntungkan mereka dengan suatu cara yang sudah ditakdirkan *?*_

_Oke, kembali ke cerita. Sasuke yang sudah maju itu pun mengambil salah satu kertas undian itu. Lalu, pemuda raven itu menyerahkannya pada kakak kelas bermata cokelat pucat dan berambut hitam di depannya. Kakak kelas itu membuka kertas—dan ia menyeringai. "Fufufu~ Sepertinya ini menarik. Oke, Dik, sini, ambil dan baca isinya!"_

_Sasuke maju, lalu ia pun mengambil kertas ini dan kembali. "Oi, Dobe, perasaan… kok ada aura gelap keluar dari Anko-senpai, ya?"_

"_I… iya, sih. Anko-senpai jadi hitam!" Naruto berujar, menggigit bibir. "I-isi kertas tadi apa sih, Teme? Perasaanku nggak enak!"_

"_Aku juga—dari pagi sudah ada semacam perasaan kita akan kena sesuatu yang cukup berat," Ichirouta bergabung, disusul Gaara, Mamoru dan Shuuya. Dan, si cokelat yang tidak sabar langsung membuka kertasnya daaan…._

_3, 2, 1!_

"_UAPAAAAA?"_

"_Yak, jadi kalian akan melakukan lip-sync dengan lagu 'Chaiya Chaiya' yang sudah di-_remix_ Kakashi-san!" seru Anko penuh emosi jiwa._

_Jadi, tantangan MOS ini cukup jelas, kan? Jadi, enam anak 'terpilih' ini harus ber-lip-sync ria dengan lagu yang ditentukan lewat undian. Dan sialnya, lagu yang didapat keenam shounen kita ini sangat nista, saudara-saudara! 'Chaiya Chaiya' asli sih masih tidak apa-apa—mungkin kalau direkam bisa jadi hitsdi Youtube—tapi REMIX? Mana orang yang telah me-_remix _(baca: menghancurkan) lagu itu adalah Hatake Kakashi. Iyee, Kakashi kenal sama Naruto dkk, author tahu. Tapi senior perak satu ini sangat serius dan profesional dalam hal penghancuran imej macam ini! Oke, kembali ke alam baka—eh, kembali ke NG. Anko, sang senior berambut hitam diikat satu, segera memasukkan CD lagu-lagu _remix _karya Kakashi, lalu mengganti-ganti _track _hingga sampai ke lagu yang diinginkan. Ini dia, _track _keempat, 'Chaiya Chaiya'!_

_Intro dimulai. Gaara diam. Naruto, Mamoru dan Ichirouta panik sendiri. Shuuya dan Sasuke stay cool, tapi keduanya saling lirik, entah kenapa. Dalam waktu singkat, bagian lagu yang berlirik berkumandang dan…._

_Jawsdropped. _

_Bagaimana tidak, dengan lihainya, Shuuya dan Sasuke menirukan Shah Rukh Khan dalam lagu itu dengan lip-sync yang mendekati sempurna! Tentu saja, Ichirouta dan Gaara hanya bisa cengo melihat adegan langka ini. Sementara Mamoru dan Naruto sudah mencoba sebisa mereka untuk mengikuti kedua shounen kita yang sudah ber-chaiya-chaiya di depan. Dan Anko juga jawsdrop, karena Sasuke—yang ia kenal sebagai siswa kelas lima terkalem dan tercool di IKES—ternyata suka musik India dan bisa menirukan mereka. Dan dari belakang, ada sebuah handycam yang sudah merekan fragmen gaje ini. Punya siapa, tak usah dipikirkan! Yang penting, mari kita saksikan: Uchiha Sasuke dan Goenji Shuuya bertransformasi jadi coughBriptu Normancough Shah Rukh Khan._

"_Go-Goenji! Ternyata—kau bisa menyanyikan lagu India?" Ichirouta bertanya di tengah _shock mode. _Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk kecil ke arah Ichirouta, lalu meneruskan lagu—"Chaiya chaiya chaiya~"_

_**~unpredictable~**_

_Ichirouta—lagi-lagi—menelan ludah. Iya sih, ia sudah bebas dari tantangan 'Chaiya Chaiya' tadi. Tapi, karena dianggap 'nggak niat menjalankan tantangan dari kakak kelas', maka ia mendapat tantangan kedua—memainkan sebuah lagu yang akan dipilih secara acak dengan gitar. Sebenarnya, Ichirouta cukup jago memainkan gitar, tapi kalau lagunya _random_, kan susah juga…. Eniwei, Ichirouta pun maju dengan mata tertutup. Lalu, ia pun mengambil undian yang sudah disediakan di tangan Kakashi. Pemuda perak di depan kita ini malah memasang _death glare _a la Konoha Shiroi Kiba, tapi tidak lama—Kakashi menghadiahkan _evil smirk _terbaiknya pada adik kelasnya ini (eh? Kakashi kan pakai masker? Ah, anggap saja dia tidak memakainya!). Ichirouta jadi jiper sendiri._

"_Ayo Dik, jangan takut! Diambil saja!" ujar Kakashi, masih dengan seringainya. Ichirouta menelan ludah, lalu mengambil satu kertas. Tertulis __**'Jay Sean ft. Lil Wayne – Down. Partner: Kidou Yuuto.'**_

_Oh, Ichirouta bisa sujud syukur *?* sekarang juga. Down? Up? (lah?) Ia sudah biasa memainkan lagu itu! Dan lagi—partnernya Yuuto, yang juga memiliki kemampuan bermain musik—dalam kasus pemuda dread ini, ia ahli memainkan bass. Buru-buru, ia menyerahkan kertasnya pada Kakashi. Sang senior pun berseru, "Ada yang namanya Kidou Yuuto di sini?"_

"_Saya, senpai!" balas Yuuto. Kakashi (kembali) mengeluarkan seringainya dan aura gelap mulai keluar darinya. "Nah, Kidou, kau akan jadi partner Kazemaru di tantangan ini! Ayo, maju!" Dengan Sharingan aktif *hah?* Kakashi berseru._

"_HEEE?"_

"_Iya, kamu! Ayo maju~!" Anko menimpali _partner in crime-_nya itu. Pengurus Student Council yang paling lantang itu juga men-_summon _ular—eh, mengeluarkan _evil smirk_ terbaiknya. Yuuto—dengan terpaksa—pun maju, lalu ia mengambil posisi di samping Ichirouta. Kakashi mendekatinya, lalu bertanya, "Kidou, kau bisa main instrumen apa?"_

"_Bass, senpai," balas Yuuto singkat. Kakashi pun manggut-manggut, lalu ketua OSIS kita ini pun menyodorkan sebuah bass hitam. "Ini. Lagunya sudah tahu?" Yuuto hanya mengangguk._

"_Ayo, mulai," Kakashi—dengan segala kekerenan dan sikap _cool_ yang melelehkan mayoritas siswi NG dan seluruh fansgirl-nya—menyilakan kedua siswa kelas 7 untuk memulai permainan mereka. Ichirouta mengetes instrumennya, begitu pula Yuuto. Kemudian, saat keduanya siap—_

—_Sebuah harmoni yang indah terbentuk._

_(AN: Bold: Ichirouta, Italic: Yuuto, Bold italic: Bareng) _

_**Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?  
><strong>__Down, down__**  
>Even if the sky is falling down?<br>**__Down, down__**  
><strong>_  
><strong>You oughta know<br>Tonight is the night to let it go**  
><em>Put on a show<br>I wanna see how you lose control_

_**So leave it behind**_!  
><em>'Cause we have a night to get away<em>  
><strong>So come on and fly with me<br>As we make our great escape**

_ Semua orang terpukau. Bagaimana tidak, ini tidak terencana, kan? Tapi, bisa terdengar bagus sekali! Bahkan, kedua kakak kelas yang menantang mereka terpaku menatap kedua siswa kelas tujuh itu._

_So baby, don't worry  
>You are my only<br>You won't be lonely_  
><em><strong>Even if the sky is falling down<br>You'll be my only**_  
><strong>No need to worry<strong>

"_Wah, Kakashi, sepertinya—ini potensial untuk pentas api unggun." Seorang gadis berambut cokelat dengan tiga jepitan kuning gading muncul sambil tersenyum manis._

"…_RIN? Ka-kapan kau datang?"_

"_Baru saja kok, Kakashi-kun. Jadi, menurutmu?" cetus Rin, mengambil posisi di sebelah Anko (jadi urutannya Kakashi-Anko-Rin). Kakashi terlihat berpikir sesaat, lalu ketua OSIS (sekaligus ketua klub _light music_) kita ini pun menjawab,_

"_Ehm, boleh saja, sih. Tapi, kau yang minta ke mereka, ya?"_

"_Oke! Serahkan saja padaku!"_

_Dan itulah yang membuat Ichirouta dan Yuuto berlatih musik begini…. Dan author gaje ini pun yakin, kalian pasti berpikir 'kalau-cuma-Ichi-sama-Yuuto-yang-dimintai-tolong-maka-kenapa-Shuuya-dan-Mamoru-jebe-jebe-tadi?' Nah, jadi, Ichirouta dan Yuuto meminta tolong pada mereka untuk membantu mereka dalam menjalankan 'misi' dari Rin! Jelas? *dibakar* Oke, mari kita mengakhiri chapter ini dengan pembatas cerita! *?*  
><em>

_**~unpredictable~**_

Nah, chapter dua selesai! Gaje? Iya. Abal? Sangat. OOC? Banget! (apalagi Shuu sama Sasu)  
>Nee~ Maaf buat fans Shuuya mau pun Sasuke, INI NGGAK MAKSUD BASHING! Cuma biar lucu... gomen ne~!<p>

O iya, balas review dulu, ah~

**Sarah Phantomhive: **HEEEI! KAU MALAH SPOILER DI KOLOM REVIEW~! (ngejar-ngejar Sarah ke ruang guru *?*) Hee, arigatou reviewnya! Kau reviewer pertama lho~ Ini kulanjutin, silakan dibaca!

Terakhir... ada yang bersedia review? *ngumpet*


End file.
